Lacryma Devanti
Lacryma is a Blood Knight Champion and a fiercely loyal servant of the Regent Lord of Silvermoon. A descendant of the Devanti family, she often finds herself in contention with the forces that her ancestor Autarch fought. Lacryma also has a grim past, and as a consequence is a staunch foe of the Twilight's Hammer. She has participated in the defeat of many highly ranked members of the deranged religious order ranging from Skarszalis, to the Apophan. She was also a great friend of Avali Dawnblade alias, Clarion when the former lived. She strives to uphold what the Light teaches, and actively confronts evil where she finds it. 'Personality:' Lacryma is a driven, strong willed, Sin'dorei female. One of the first generation Blood Knights, she drew from M'uru much of her power, and this position has afforded her a place of affluence in the Sin'dorei nation, which is used to its fullest effect. Lacryma herself is pragmatic and reluctant to enter combat, save when it is a final resort. Long years spent fighting the Alliance, the Twilight's Hammer and the Dark Caste have instilled a greater appreciation for life into her, and this coupled with the lessons of Pandaria have shaped her into a true Paladin, much as her father Maxim Devanti was as a Knight of the Silver Hand. Yet she also retains a deep loyalty to Silvermoon, and ties to the Royal Guard. She seeks to balance her duties in this turbulent Garrosh Hellscream era, while ensuring her people and family are safe. 'History:' Lacryma is a descended from the High Elves of Caer Darrow. It was these High Elves who created the Runestones, through the magic of "Esgo-arr". Like her ancestors, Lacryma possesses a basic knowledge of druidism through this background, yet her abilities are nowhere near as potent as her Night Elven cousins. When Caer Darrow fell during the Second War, Cho'gall and Gul'dan stole one of the High Elven Runestones to create the dreaded Ogre-Magi a number of High Elves were captured the Twilight's Hammer. Lacryma fought in that battle, losing her father, mother, and even for thirty years her own body; to the vile magic of the Gorefiend era Death Knights. Despite this, Lacryma has paid the Orcs back for this affront with many casualties, and to this day battles the Twilight's Hammer with a stoic but firm resolve. Regardless of the past, she will face down evil in all forms, whether it is corruption in the Magistry, an external threat such as the jade-flames that once rained from the sky, or the terrors in the dark below. 'Capabilities:' Lacryma remains close mouthed on the exact nature of her powers, but from what has been seen, she seems to be an exceptionally gifted swordsman. She has also trained in Priest magic, and also in Pandaren martial arts. She is the master and creator of a set of sword katas and manuevers that form the basis for what she terms "Frigid Crane" form. She took the name from the style of a Female Pandaren Monk whom she watched and studied the form of. 'Known Enemies:' The Hierarchy of Truth: 'The Hierarchy of Truth, or "Truthers" as called by Lacryma were a rigid theocracy with ties to Stormwind's Cathedral of Light. They had a brief influx of members before their disbanding. Despite a very noble calling which attracted many bright and aspiring Priests. Devanti was often slandered by them for her differing religious dogmas. '''The Twilight's Hammer: '''This dangerous organization of religious fanatics was once a significant threat to Lacryma. Led by Cho'gall they were responsible for the death of her father. The Forgotten sect has faded to all but obscurity now, and Lacryma has vowed with the Ghostwolf Clan to see the Dark Caste sect destroyed. 'Quotes: "'It must be terrible for you who has lived millenia to realize after ten thousand years, a clock is again ticking. You Kal'dorei are not our masters, though you might arrogantly presume such. You did however make a most charming attempt at it dear boy. Malygos thought he could "control" Magic usage, much the same as your people do. ''Perhaps it is time to demonstrate the power that gives your such confidence. They we shall see who's race is fit to rule Elvenkind, and who's.. is DEAD."'' ''-Orravar of the Shan're and Lacryma* discussing the Sin'dorei''. ''(Lacryma was the Veiled Priestess at the time and '''not in her right mind.)'' "There is a war coming, and I've chosen to be on the the winning side.. You above all others should know, power is its own reward." The Veiled Priestess-'' ''"I can swim." Lacryma Devanti- 'Solune Belore: The False God of the Sun' ﻿ OOC: ''' I am posting this here so that if the Solune page is vandalized as this page once was, I can easily restore it. The faith of Solune had significant impact on Lacryma's story, and so I feel it should be incorporated here as well. Solune Belore is the full name given by The Veiled Priestess*, a Priestess of Silvermoon; to an ancient elvish God whom she and her chosen followers worship. Not convinced by the premise that Elune was the only known god of the Universe, and driven by a bitter loathing of Night Elves, The Veiled Priestess resolved to find out where the terminology of the High Elven saying of "The Eternal Sun Guides us". Using snippets of information from old records and snippets of lore across Azeroth, she learned of a ancient city that existed before Azshara's time that had been destroyed by the "misuse of the well". That city was the ancient City of Aru-Talis*. The Sisterhood of Elune claimed the Night Elves of that City abused the power of the Well and so the City vanished never to be seen again, only a gaping crater left. To be sure, it seemed a fine cautionary tale, just like every other Night Elven Legend, again seeking to lead future generations to judge the Highborne and their people as dangerousm, and cast the Night Elves as reverent wise guardians. It was a good warning to future generations... '''Except for one thing. It was a lie. Sifting through the now blasted and sunken ruins of Aru-Talis, the woman who would become The Veiled Priestess discovered a temple-city underneath it. A city of the living dead, whos Highborne ancestors were angry and far from quenched in their rage. They greeted her as if her coming was expected. These spirits spectral voices told a very different story about the history of the Elves.. The revelation filled the Veiled Priestess with both a fury and yet also with a smile. The Night Elves would someday suffer for the indignities of her people. Teaching the Veiled Priestess of the power of Solune, The Highborne spirit, Daos Coar'mas initiated her into an ancient priesthood long forgotten, proclaiming that she would be a new Light of Lights, and she would end the Great Eclipse. Giving the seven Golden Tablets of Nika'lethora, which were a record Coar'mas and the remaining Council of Elders, had transcribed before their entombed bodies crumbled to ash some fifteen thousand years earlier, they dispersed their essence into a crystalline orb, which blazed with the Light of the Sun. They then bade the newly ordained "Veiled Priestess" to flee back to her people, and spread the truth to all who would listen. Departing Aru-Talis, even as the Night Elves arrived, the Veiled Priestess fled back to Silvermoon with the Golden Tablets of Aru'Talis, and the Sun-Stone of Zinaru*. True to her vows to Coar'mas and the living dead who inhabited Nika'lethora, the Veiled Priestess began her sermons, her radiance and her words drawing many within weeks to the message of Sin'dorei dominance and divinity. Aru-Talis "was" destroyed, but not by the Well of Eternity as the Night Elven Government and its clergy claim, (indeed it seems fairly preposterious when one remembers that Zin'Azshari was the seat of the Well since time was reckoned) but rather for one of the most coarse and warped reasons any could contrive. Power. "Long before the Sisterhood of Elune took preeminence in the world of the Elves, the Elves, as the Tauren; practiced a society grounded in balance. To us too were the Light of the Sun and the Moon equally revered. Yet.. as many of my fellow Sin'dorei who have seen and fought the Night Elves can attest, many of them are brutal and domineering she-wolves who ill appreciate any form of "heresy". They go further when it even in the slightest impacts them as a culture. Night Elves state we Blood Elves are addicted to magic, but this is the pot calling the kettle black. The Night Elves are addicted to Immortality, and seek it as hungrily as any Blood Elf they claim seeks magic. Teledrassil alone is proof of this claim. These "women" rose up at some point about eight thousand years before the Sundering, styling themselves as the "Warriors of the Night." the "Hands of the Goddess" and instigated a bloody civil war, abusing the Well of Eternity on the flawed precept that they were its divine guardians. With the powers of the Well backing them, they were victorious and the Elves as a people shifted from one of High Learning and lore, to a theocracy of matriarchial lineage. " '-The Veiled Priestess' ='The Old Codex'= This is a record of the Lost faith of the Sun God, Solune. It exists as a True record and as a collective of tales, historic treatises, and other matters of import for those who seek the path of the Eternal sun, and those who serve Solune as the true believers of the Faith: Book I: Genesis In the beginning, there was chaos. the Light. Solune existed within this chaos, with his consort, and the child''. ' "Let us drive back the darkness and chaos, so that we might bring order to the universe!" ''And so Solune created the Pantheon, collosal servants, and he filled each of them with his great power. We record herein these beings. Of The Naaru: ' Of the Light, These beings exist as the Light of Solune made manifest. these great beings comprise the First Circle of the Nephalem. '''Of The Titans: ' Solune's guardians of order, they were empowered and charged with the eternal mission of travelling the cosmos, and bringing divine order to the universe. Led by Aman'thul, these great beings comprise the Second Circle of the Nephalem. 'Of The Celestials: ' Winged messengers and allies to those mortals shaped by the Titans in the image of Solune, these beings are enigmatic, and powerful. They will often heed the call of the truly faithful. these great beings comprise the Third Circle of the Nephalem. '''Of the Three: The Fourth and highest Circle is embodied in three aspects, like the number of the Tenets, and the number of the Paragons. The Father, Phoenix Lord Solune: The Sun, the blazing circle and eye of radiance, he embodies the light of Solune. Shining down on all, it is the fount from which all things flow. His is the ultimate source of the Light and the original wellspring of Hope. He is the alpha and the omega. The beginning and the end. The Mother, White Lady Elune: The Moon, The pale reflection of Solune, embodies by Elune, the White lady is the hope in the night. Though her religion is corrupted by the Kal'dorei, she remains worthy of veneration as the great mother and consort of Solune. The True Goddess reminds all that night is temporary, and dawn will always come again. 　 The Child, Heir of the Blue Star: The third agency of the highest Sephirot is the Child, embodied in Azeroth's Second Moon. Unlike her mother, who is bound to the night, the child travels both by day and night. When the Balance is broken, the child is tasked to leave the skies, being reborn in flesh to walk the earth and restore glory. "Cometh now the records of the great wars of Elvenkind. We commit these documents to the Golden Tablet of Aru-Talis so that even if we fade, the truth shall forever endure." -Daos Caor'mas Book II: Twilight's Dawn Of the First Great War, and the first banishing of Twilight: As the chaos peeled back from the universe, and creation blossomed, the elements were cast into chaos. Controlled by the darkness before time, they were sent on countless worlds against the Titans, and endeavored to keep the shadow of the Twilight on the universe. These dark ancients fought the newly born Titans, who sought to bring order to them. It availed the Old gods naught in the end. Countless were destroyed and countless more cleansed in the Light, becoming agents of order themselves; redeemed by the Light of Solune. Book III: The Breaking of Order Concerning of the fall of Sargeras: Sargeras was a mighty giant of molten bronze who led the armies of the titans, the grand Champion of the Titans and empowered by the light and fire of Solune. Like the rest of his kind, he was altruistic and just, Perfected and so unable to conceive of pure evil. Sargeras was called upon to defeat and imprison the hordes of demons native to the Twisting Nether, and the malign dread elders so that their evil could not contaminate the great Solune's vision of order. Sargeras went about his task devoutly for countless millennia. During his never ending war against the evil in the universe, Sargeras became increasingly depressed by the chaos of the old Gods and the heresy he saw in their evil.. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group of daemons intent on disrupting Solune's' order: The Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons had conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and then turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply.. Book IV: Birth of the Heretic Concerning the Fall of Sargeras and the dawn of the Burning Legion: By the time Sargeras' madness, had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, in his folly he believed that the titans and Solune were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding at last to undo the holy works of the Titans throughout the universe, Sargeras embraced chaos. In his tainted state he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame, even as his mind was wracked with the maddening whispers of the Dread Elders. Convinced that Solune's ordering of the universe was unnatural and ultimately responsible for the corrupted nature of the demons, Sargeras decided to undo the work of the Light throughout the universe. The only way that he could correct their mistakes was to destroy all of the worlds that Solune, through the titans had shaped and brought order to so long ago.He would then free the dread elders and return the universe to the chaos that existed before the Light of Dawn. Book V: Chaining the Void Concerning the chaining of the four, and the creation of the Dragons: Unaware of Sargeras' mission to undo their countless works, the Titans continued to move from world to world, shaping and ordering each planet as they saw fit. Along their journey they ever chased the final five elders of Twilight, to one of Solune's first world's to be made. A planet named Azeroth. More Horror awaited. The Old Gods had systematically tainted all life on the planet. Worse still, the elementals, were now the newest slaves of the unfathomably evil beings known only as the Old Gods. Having lost in the past to the Titans, they vowed to drive the Titans back this time, by becoming one with the world itself, a final effort to keep their world inviolate from the metallic touch of the Titans. The Titans waged war upon the elementals and their new dark masters. The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord Stonemother Therazane Al'Akir the Windlord Tidehunter Neptulon Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans or the Light of Solune. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces were dispersed and the a calm descended on the plane of Azeroth. Realizing that to destroy the old Gods would destroy Azeroth, the Titans with the advice of the child, took a different approach. Together in a massive marshalling of forces the likes of which Azeroth had not seen before, or since; the Pantheon united and shattered the Old Gods' citadels slaying one and chaining the last four remaining gods of chaos far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to a respective elemental plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. The Titans saw that the threat was contained and set to work healing Solune's creations. Solune however was wary, as was his consort and his child. Knowing full well that the Old ones would ever seek their freedom, Solune, Elune and the Child vowed that for as long as the Old ones remained imprisoned, they would themselves watch the mortal races. The chief of these were the newly created but not yet awakened Quel'dorei. Setting his creation in a safe place, Solune, his wife, and the child oversaw and labored in the restoration of Azeroth. Acting under Solune's command, The Titans empowered a number of races to help them re-fashion the world for the slumbering Quel'dorei. To help them carve out the fathomless caverns beneath the earth, the Titans created the dwarf-like earthen from magical, living stone. To help them dredge out the seas and lift the land from the sea floor, the Titans created the immense but gentle sea giants. For many ages the Titans moved and shaped the earth, until at last there remained one perfect continent. At the continent's center, Solune, Elune and the Child crafted a lake of scintillating energies. The lake, which they named the Well of Eternity, was to be the fount of life for the world. Its potent energies would nurture the bones of the world and empower life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent. As the final tasks came, Solune emplaced his children by the well, letting the magic and eternal energies of Azeroth reborn; breath life into them. Such is why the Quel'dorei love magic and are drawn to it. Still Solune was not content. The land had been changed, and now to ensure the balance of all things, Solune Elune and the child knew that they too had to change themselves. So it was that a fortnight after Azeroth's reordering, the Golden Lord, White Lady, and Blue Child took to sailing the heavens in a new form. Their vigil was and is to be eternal, as the Quel'dorei, now called Sin'dorei ever sun-strode across the world. A Sun to watch and warm the earth by day, overseeing and promoting the life on Azeroth. A moon to remind all of the Light, during the twilight.. To ensure the Quel'dorei were taught well, Solune appointed ancient avatars and guardians, such as Aparo, Tortalla, and Goldrinn. It would not be until the Zaleris heresy that the corruption of the ancients came about, in a event called the great eclipse. Book VI: The Sin War Concerning the Coming of the great Eclipse, and the destruction of Aru-Talis: "Also serving as a record of the fallen city of Aru-Talis.. ''T'o this city of the dead, we lay these golden tablets, and pray for the Blue Child's arrival, so that the balance may finally be restored. They are coming.. Solune Adorei.." ''-Daos Caor'mas, Prophet of the Sun Though the surviving four had been soundly defeated by Solune and the Titans, they had not forgotten the world above. Focusing all their malice upward, they created a false goddess in the image of Elune. Called the Night Warrior, this dark parody of the goddess preached dominance for the priests of the Moon, instead of the balance Solune spoke of. Some eight thousand years before Azshara's reign, the "warriors of the Night" assembled. These "Hands of the Goddess" overthrew the Night Elven Government throwing the elven race into a violent civil war, and jihad. Abusing the Well of Eternity on the flawed precept that they were its divine guardians, they cut down the male priest caste of Solune. With the powers of the Well backing them, they were victorious Taking on the name Night Elves, ruled by a Queen and led by a theocracy of matriarchial lineage. To consolidate her power, Great Mother Zaleris, of the House of Anyaka and her loyal Nightsisters, would have all records of Solune purged. As a further measure, male priests were forbidden, with all survivors forced to recant their beliefs. Thus began a event that would last to the present day which is called "The Great Eclipse". This is the term which is given to the time from the great heresy until the present, and the hiding of the true faith by the Night Warrior, and her clergy. Thought some Night Elven women seek to revere Elune, The religion's corruption through the taint of the Night Warrior, remains. The Night Warrior serves as the ever active agent of the remaining four dread elders. In the animosity the Kal'dorei show the Quel'dorei is the same dark taint which led the Kal'dorei astray at time's start. Forever to hunger for immortality and prey on the chosen. Such is their curse, to forever to skulk in the night. ='The New Codex:= ''This is a record of the Lost faith of the Sun God, Solune, and its rebirth through the efforts of the vicar of Coar'mas. This woman, the true Light of Lights, who now seeks to cast back the darkness of the moon to bring back into balance the Light of the Sun. '' ''Contained herein are the Translated lores, the restored truths, and legends of the ancient Quel'dorei of old, carefully scribed and translated from the Golden Codex of Nika'lethora, located in the fallen city of Aru-Talis. '''It was Solune's mandate and delivered to us by the hands of the Veiled Priestess, Blessed Daughter of the Sun, Ender of the great Eclipse.'' ''-Deo gratias, Solune Adorei'' Book I: The Prayer of the Sun Verse 1: Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death. '' ''Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. '' ''The voices of our prayers will break through darkness. '' ''Anara'la belore.. '' '''Verse 2: ' We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts. '' ''Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. Become a part of the limitless love of Solune. '' ''Anara'la belore.. Verse 3: ' ''Continue to believe in the light of Solune and abandon hatred. '' ''Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God. Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash; none may forestall our return. '' ''Anara'la belore.. '' '''Exuent: ' Solune Adorei.. Book II: The Three Virtues The philosophy of the Light of the Sun boils down to the three teachings, called the Three Virtues. These virtues —respect, tenacity and compassion — are each defined into a principle and a lesson. '''Concerning Respect: The first virtue taught is respect. While the Light of the Sun teaches that awareness of the self and the universe is a goal, one must also see the connection between others and the universe. Destroying other's happiness and severing other's connections with the universe is not serving the world's well being, and therefore not your own. Solune's understands however the mortal mind only too well, having shaped them himself. He knew that trial, conflict, war, and suffering do happen; but the goal ever is to strive to make the universe a better place in spite of these hindrances. Indeed it ties in with the Paragon of Perfection and ongoing effort to aspire to such. Concerning Tenacity: The second virtue is known as tenacity. The adherence to this virtue is, incidentally, the part of training under Solune that weeds out the unfaithful, as true dedication takes years. Fresh-faced Neophytes often lose hope and the true meaning of the Light of the Sun when they realize that it takes a lifetime to serve their god. The world is much bigger than one lone soul; and while the world can change a soul in a day, it takes much more time to change the world. Only through tenacity can the one hope to use the Light of the Sun hope to affect the universe as Solune did once. If some young students feel like this is not possible, then other wiser students take heart in the revelation that if you truly believe there is a connection, and a bond does exist between you and the universe, then indeed one cannot help but affect the other. Affecting the world can include anything from teaching and instilling hope in others to joining with other like-minded individuals to work together to create a bigger change. Indeed it is always worth remembering Verse 2:1 of the Lord's prayer: Verse 2: Solune's Prayer 2.1: "We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts." '' One person may be unable to defeat a monster such as the Firelord, but many together, with their waves resonating as one will together rise up and cast down even the dread elders, as Solune and the Pantheon did long ago. '''Of Compassion: ' After the first two concepts are mastered, the student can take on the final virtue: compassion. The connection between the self and the universe is strong, but it still is only one connection. If a follower of Solune serves another so as to increase his happiness, his bond with Solune, and thus universe also grows stronger. The happiness he receives by helping someone also strengthens himself and the universe, and he is able to affect the universe even more. This effect is known as resonation. Many waves of light merging together to effect greater change. Compassion is perhaps the most powerful but also the most dangerous —virtue. But why is it dangerous? *'Warning on Compassion:' If someone is too compassionate, he or she can give help where none is needed —or wanted. This oversight can hinder one's growth and happiness. For example, one may help another with a seemingly impossible quest, when such a quest is not actually out of the abilities of the one making the attempt. Thus, Compassion, well intentioned or not has now resulted in that person's inability to grow or increase their power. The quest was essentially "done for them", hindering their growth and quest for perfection.. Some helpers can be awkward and do more harm than good with their actions, increasing the suffering and unhappiness in the world. A well meaning servant of Solune may rush to the aid of a fellow Sin'dorei and wind up gaining too much interest of those attacking. Now instead of aiding those they sought to aid, they have become a hinderance and force those they try to help to rush to the supposed "Helper's" aid. Even worse it may damage the pride of the follower or those they aided, breaking the paragon of Pride. *'A Final Note:' This is why compassion is taught last. Only the wise and those fully understanding compassion may identify who is truly in need and who can grow on their own. ''-Solune Adorei'' Book III: The Three Paragons As all are taught of Respect, Tenacity, and Compassion.. so too does Solune demand such from his chosen. As his chosen you will bear a great burden. That burden is the burden of being the example to all. Three are the tenets of the Believer.. but three more are the tenets of the chosen. These tenets the blessed Sun-father refers to as.. the "Paragons". Of the lesson of Pride: You must be proud of who we are as a race. Dont let anyone say you are a bastard race! We are not! Despite the lies of the Night Elves and their goddess, remember. Elune is but a reflection of the Light of the sun. The false Goddess aspect that the Sentinels worship is a mimicry at best of her as Nemesis is to Tortalla. Yet always abandon hatred, for Elune's true aspect is necessary when she embodies the balance. Ever there is the Light of the Sun, and the reflection of the moon. Of the Lesson of Power: The Second Paragon is Power. We all keep power in faith and strength in your arms and skill. It is the pursuit of power, and the desire for strength that tempers our resolve. It is wisdom that cultivates power, and power that strengthens your wisdom. Look into your heart. Dost thou desire power? Would you have the power? It is only with power carefully honed, that you can hope to embrace the final path and your lifelong goal. Of the Lesson of Perfection: Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God. Endeavor to ever be on the path of grace and enlightenment. The flames of the radiant face of the sun, The greatness of the light will blossom in your chest, and purify you! Though the Old Gods, those ancient devils and deceivers, have made us all imperfect through the curse of flesh..we may rise up, and cultivate the light within us all ever dreaming of the day when we ascend at last. Be judged and answer honestly for your God is watching! The Calling: ' Do you endeavor to follow the tenets of the Light? To show Compassion, Tenacity, and Respect to all whom you may meet.. even if they denounce and blaspheme your god? Do you swear under the Light of the Sun, and in the company of the faithful and your God, that you will ever strive to aspire to the three Paragons of the Sun? Will you be Proud, of yourself and your people? Will you ever seek to increase the power of yourself, to the glory of Solune? Will you accept his Holy radiance as offered through his High Priestess? Lastly, but not least.. will you ever deny the dread Elders, their foul servants, doing battle with them at every opportunity; while seeking above all things, perfection through spreading the word of Solune? If your answer to these queries is yes, then count yourself as believer. Salvation. It awaits us all. Deo gratias. ''-Solune Adorei Book IV: The Ya'maiahiel This is a rite which permits the High Priestess, and a select number of followers under her command to adopt the path of vengeance, becoming Furies incarnate. Concerned with the punishment of evil, they pursue their task with a singleminded zeal. But it is a zealotry which is justly given. To Paladins, the state is called the Avenging Wrath, and they grow blazing wings of Light, gaining for a short time a increased strength. For a Priest it splits into two aspects, called the Archangel. This power is defined by the role Solune calls them to undertake. They can become a beacon of hope and radiance, or as the arbiter of Solune, they may block that light out, becoming a Eumenide incarnate. Ya'maiahel, or The Path of Walking Death. While all servants of Solune ever seek to be bringers of the Light for Solune, There is a point at which all manner of talks must end, and for the good of the believers action sometimes viciously must be taken. When this sad eventuality transpires, the chosen must be ready to also become a bearer of Death for Solune. This is a rare event, and it allows a servant of Solune to further prove their devotion by becoming an instrument of death for the deity, and crush the non-believers with divine fury. Book V: The Prayer Explained '(Sermon 4-4-11) ' '''As spoke through The Veiled Priestess and her ministry in Silvermoon City Circa: 12011.A.S. (After Sundering) "Solune and his children will pass space and time; transcending the realms of life and death." This phrase it speaks of the truth that we do not perish when our bodies die. They are flesh, cursed by the Old Gods. But our souls. The stuff of our true self. It remains on. We will transcend life and death, enduring on as a part of the Light of the Sun. All things in existence cleave to this truth. "Through our vigilance, we will become pure again. The voices of our prayers will break through darkness." You must have faith to achieve anything. Even the smallest voice still creates a echo. The more faith, the more the echoes. The more echoes.. the greater power of the Soul, and the ability to crush darkness, as Ashbringer crushed Frostmourne. "We will gather all of our waves into one; our hopes will resonate in our souls and soothe our hearts." '' '''Echoes can become a cacophony. But organized.. they can become a mighty symphony. This is why the Faith of Solune is so important. Alone every one of us is weak. Not one of us could fight something like say.. Yogg'Saron. But cultivating our powers together.. we can defeat even a Daemon like Kil'jaeden, and defeat EVEN a God.' "Abandon selfishness and submit yourself wholly to prayer. ''Become a part of the limitless love of Solune."'' 'Solune wants only what is good for the Sin'dorei people. But in turn Sin'dorei must ever want what is also good for our people. Sin'dorei must be proud. Sin'dorei must cultivate Power. Sin'dorei must ever seek perfection. ' 'The Night Elves hold themselves as above all others. Yet the moon is a reflection of the sun. Sin'dorei can be better.. no. The Sin'dorei ''are better than they. ''' '''The Sin'dorei are the Children of the Blood. "Continue to believe in the light of Solune and abandon hatred. '' ''Between the breaking darkness and in the light of the dawn we can see our God." What does hatred achieve? Sometimes it is justly given, other times it is a fools gamble, bringing pain and misery to our people. Many Sin'dorei dislike the High Elves for their treachery. This is understandable. As a people the Sin'dorei endured much. The Quel'dorei forsook that much as the Night Elves forsook Solune ancestrally. But while not conceding your own superiority as a chosen part of Solune's people, the Sin'dorei should still pity the poor lost Quel'dorei. The lost and self-arrogant few have abandoned their birthright. ' '''The Sin'dorei all endured the darkness and now in the Sunwell they have the Light of the Dawn again. The Light and immortality through it is thus the Sin'dorei's birthright. The Sin'dorei are not the Night Elves who time and again show their desire to reclaim immortality at the cost of the world. ' 'The Sin'dorei are above the depravities and backward thinkings of their lost dark elf cousins. The Sin'dorei live in a wonderous civilization and have a fund of wisdom the like which the world can simply not equal. Through faith and belief in your own sunlight you fear no skulking shadow spawn of the past. ' '''The Sin'dorei reign supreme, and our future awaits us. 　''' "Our words and the swell of our souls, will carry us skyward as we are reborn again and again. Immortality restored, as the Phoenix forever arising from ash----" '''All Sin'dorei are assured of immortality through Solune. The Sin'dorei people are like red steel. They are hammered. They are shaped. They are reheated and hammered again. They cool, and are then reheated. Sin'dorei are truly not the weak K'irin Unicorn of yesterday's High Elven civilization but rather, the phoenix. Beautiful. ''Proud. Powerful. Perfect.' Eternal. ' ''-----none may forestall our return."'' '''Through Solune we must thus ask ourselves. Do we Sin'dorei allow ourselves to be second class citizens in this Horde or our world? ''No! 'We will perservere. ''We are the Sin'dorei! ''We are the chosen of the Light of the Sun, and brothers in the Horde. ' '''We are their advisors and great tacticians. Through our hands the Horde has regained much power. Now moving forward we will return to Kalimdor and retake what was taken from us by the Night Elves and Exile. '''''Welcome to the future. Selama ashal' anore. Book VI: Solune's Victory (Sermon 4-12-11) In this week's sermon, The Veiled Priestess spoke at length about the Three Paragons of Pride, Power and Perfection. The Veiled Priestess then turned the discussion to a historical treatise on the Light, the Sun and the Moon and related the tale of Aru-Talis. Also discussing in detail the Old Gods, and how they are enemies to all. As a final thought of discussion she delved into the nature of the war between Chaos and Order. It was at this point that the sermon broke from the expected. Seeing a agent of the Twilight's Hammer in the crowd next to one of the women that had tortured her, following the disaster at Stonetalon fields; The Veiled Priestess grew deeply concerned that a riot or worse that a second kidnapping was in the works. Addressing the woman by a general description, she told some of the security through a mind link to close off exit points so the woman would not escape. Praying and calling on the woman to repent her misdeeds against the Light, and her people fell on deaf ears. Worse the woman began to channel a Shadow Crash spell. Knowing well that a Shadow Crash would injure and potentially kill many Sin'dorei, The Veiled Priestess did the only thing she could in the few seconds before the spell was fired. She pulled the cultist directly before her and used a variant of shackle undead to hold her. The Veiled Priestess then revealed for all of Silvermoon to see, the woman's Cult marking. Shifting from the role of High Priestess to Chief Inquisitor, The Veiled Priestess asked the woman how long she had served the Twilight's Hammer Cult. Unrepentant and smug, the woman admitted her affliations with the same nonchalance, the Cult of the Damned had always carried. Explained that she was suprised that she had been seen, and yet denouncing Solune's power, the woman proclaimed to all Sin'dorei present: "All Sin'dorei will soon serve the true masters. Solune will not save you from us." Breaking from the shackles with a tremendous effort and fueled by the raw hatred of the Old Gods, the woman drove her hand into The Veiled Priestess' chest seeking to tear her heart out. Pulling back, The Veiled Priestess felt the Twilight witch trying to pull her soul from her and reduce her to a empty husk. Yet this would not be the case.. As Elune once did for Tyrande, Solune made his presence known to Silvermoon City.. A golden aura of radiance crackled around the Priestess, The Veiled Priestess. The golden flames of the light scalded the woman and protecting the Priestess from the attack. Gathering in her wits as the woman channeled a second spell at her, The Veiled Priestess called upon the power of the Father Sun, and invoked a Exorcism on her assailant. In a radiant outpour of Sunlight and blazing fire, the Twilight's Hammer agent was reduced to ashes, leaving only a pile of dust and scorched clothing to mark where the woman had been moments before. The matter closed, and her body and soul supremely fatigued by the ordeal, The Veiled Priestess dropped to her knees, before being hefted up and evacuated by her Knights, even as the Ebonhawk Vanguard's massive security force quelled the unrest of the debacle. Despite the ordeal of that day, it is debatable if one could call the Sermon a failure. Indeed if one is to judge the cries of "Praise Solune" and "Glory to the Eternal Sun" that rang out across the square, it could not be said that this sermon, despite the attack was anything but a smashing success. Multiple people joined the Sunbringer's that night, and many more inquired about the faith. After much thought and some regret on the matter, The Veiled Priestess has released a statement that until further notice she will be cancelling public sermons, for the good of the people of Silvermoon. The Veiled Priestess loves her people, and so desires to give all Sin'dorei a reprieve from the unrest. Still the High Priestess knows well enough that to stop would be to allow the Twilight's Hammer and the Cult of the Forgotten to win. This in mind, she released this statement to the public. She has promised the people that she will conduct open services with her faithful at a point which will be outlined in the future, and as long as orderly conduct is maintained, all will be welcomed to come and be with Solune's Champions, and hear his truths. 　 Yet some questions now remain.. Is Solune real? He must be. The power The Veiled Priestess used has many Paladins and Blood Knights alike firmly convinced that the Light she used was the Holy Light, and yet the application of it supposedly "trancended" that connection to a deeper level. The Tauren laugh gently but good naturedly and say that it is An'she's power manifesting for the Sin'dorei, as they and not the Kal'dorei are that half of the balance. How might Solune aid or benefit the Horde? While the Forsaken abhor any ethos of the Light, some are curious of it. The Trolls ignore it as they often do anything related to the Light. The Orcs however have professed a interest. The Warsong Clan has heard also of the incident, and now Warchief Hellscream is curious of if this connection or the power of Solune might be replicated. The Veiled Priestess states that what she knows can be taught to any Blood Elf. This statement, has given the Magistry and the Sin'dorei people on the whole as a consequence a far stronger voice at the counsels of the Horde. If The Veiled Priestess and her Chosen can indeed sense, and reveal agents of the Twilight's Hammer to the public.. then maybe, just maybe, as when Koltira found the Registry of the Damned, the Horde will finally be able to eradicate the Cults plaguing them through the Light of the Eternal Sun. Yet the Night Elves of all people should be the most wary.. for ancestrally it was they who destroyed Aru-Talis, and also the Priests of Solune.. What does the future hold? As the Dragonqueen Alexstraza once stated.. "Only time will tell.." Parable I: The Elf and the Shadow "Look down upon your shadow if you doubt your worthiness. This darkness is constantly following you, stalking you unnoticed. But remember this: the shadow, while a part of you.. is always beneath you. A elf's shadow is always beneath him and should never be given the chance to rise above. Indeed, I tell you truly, it is thanks to Solune's Light that the shadow is kept contained, For when there is no Light, the shadow becomes one with the surrounding darkness. Dark waves can flourish then. Dark waves that have names, and ever test our resolve as his chosen." ''-Daos Coar'mas, Prophet of the Sun (-8291, B.S.)'' Parable II: The Great Smith, Melai'da This story was told by the Veiled Priestess to her followers, when asked how they should preach the word of Solune. It speaks of a ancient Elvish Swordsmith called Melai'da, who pupportedly once lived in the City of Aru-Talis: And so now was a time in which the faithful began to grow, and the light of the sun began to blossom. One day a man afflicted with madness approached. Repulsed by the man, Sister Dawnbringer began to draw her sword, only for the Veiled Priestess to rebuke her. Later the Veiled Priestess spoke to Vahlanthriel, and made known the story of Melai'da: "In the ancient days of Aru'Talis there lived a certain Elven swordsmith of great renown. He was called Melai'da: He would forge swords for many men and women in his time. Kings, and Highborne lords alike flocked to his shop to have his weapons. Yet one day he left on a chore. Feeling confident that his affairs were in order, he left His apprentice at the forges. '' ''His apprentice however while filling the day's orders, saw a faster way to make swords. 'He did this by hammering and folding the steel. 'The Apprentice would then let them cool in the air while He shaped more blades. While another of the Apprentice's swords cooled, The master returned. When his master entered, the Apprentice said with great pride: "Sir look how many Swords I have made!" '' ''The master smiled and said: "Very good! Let us test their strength!" '' ''So the master took his apprentice out and they tested the sword of the apprentice on the sword of the Master'. 'Can you guess what happened? Vahlathriel Dawnblade spoke then: "The Master's sword shattered the apprentice's blades." Looking to Sister Dawnblade, The Veiled Priestess continued the thought on, poising a question: "But why? They both shaped the same steel and the same thorium. There was not one way the Master folded steel, that the apprentice did not dutifully mimic and ply his own trade." Val'anthriel replied after some thought: "Because he did not temper them, and so the sword was brittle?" The Veiled Priestess smiled and nodded laying a arm around her student in pride: '"Indeed. And It is the same with the faith in Solune. You must temper your desire to do many things, for the sake of doing fewer, but doing them truly right."'' '''The Parable Explained: The Master's blade was tempered in cold water. A opposite to the fire, and yet that single act of balance, the master made his blade endure where the Apprentice's did not. *Melai'da had pride. *Melai'da had power. *Melai'da aspired to perfection. In the same way must we all hone ourselves for the glory of Solune. Book VII: Revelations To be written... ='The Rules: (Required Read)'= A request for OOC Civility: Since a lot of things are rapidly happening at once, I am writing this segment for an errata everyone can use, that way I'm not answering questions 24/7, and people have a reliable resource moving forward. On Behavior Out of Character (OOC): - Do not Metagame. If I get word of it, I'll have to exclude you from the RP, and I dont want to. :( - If possible, help eliminate Meta-gaming wherever you go. - At all times, even in disguise, you represent Solune and the believers. Remember this. - Treat fellow believers, as well as the chosen, with respect and you will be thusly rewarded with more respect. - Other members of the Wyrmrest Accord Roleplaying community are also to be treated with respect. - The Chosen adopt a very rigid and theocratic lifestyle. There are several ways to fall from grace. Be wary! '- OOC DRAMA, SUCH AS PLAYING CHURCH MEMBERS OFF OF EACH OTHER, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.' On Behavior In Character (IC): - Reverence for Solune in all things. - Reverence and Pride for all Sin'dorei - Abhorence to the Night Elves, who seek ever to destroy and usurp the Sin'dorei's divine right. - Respect and obedience to the Chosen and High Priestess will result in like-respect. - Respect to the Magisters and Legitimate authorities of Silvermoon. (Ie: “Render unto Silvermoon the things which are Silvermoon's, and unto Solune the things that are Solune’s”) - Respect for your brethren at all times. - If you are a chosen and thus recieved the mark of Solune keep Church information within the Ethos, unless otherwise specified. One of the easiest ways to fall from grace and be excommunicated is to speak of things that blaspheme or harm your God. -'PLEASE REFER TO THE UPDATED RULES REGARDING CHOSEN, AND THE MARK OF SOLUNE. ' Glossary: Disclaimer:' Solune is NOT Warcraft Canon. He is a made-up and fictional God which I created for the purposes of Storytelling and RP on the Wyrmrest Accord Server. I somehow doubt Metzen would use him, even if the concept made some sense and "Sun Paladins" have been documented in Warcraft since 2004. I dispute the point that they should be exclusively human, since High Elves long venerated the Sun. Revisions, Story Cleanup Notices: ''' Since the story dealing with Solune has been ended for 3+ years now, I'm making a series of final updates and revealing various things about the faith. '''Solune: Also known as C'thun. Solune was the "PC" name that Daos Coar'mas gave to the Old God of Chaos in the days before the Sundering. Daos Coar'mas was defeated by Autarch Sunborne and the City of Aru'Talis was blasted beneath the sea in a climatic battle called the Day of Thunder. Of Daos' malice driven spirit little is known, save that he came to reside in a place called "Nika-Lethora". Daos and Jaquio may be the same being, or he may have been a Night Elf who was sympathetic to the agendas of the Old Gods. :::: Solune was later re-discovered by the Veiled Priestess (Grash'ka Darkscar) as she fled from the Tomb of Sargeras with the Twilight's Hammer, in the Second War. Solune was then repackaged and set in Silvermoon as a part of Cho'gall and the Jaquio's agenda to corrupt Silvermoon from within. Nika-Lethora: 'Possibly related to Nya'lotha. It may refer to the fallen state of Aru'Talis. Like Nya'lotha, Aru'Talis is a city of old unnumbered and terrible crimes. ''It may be that whatever evil it was that was wrought there and what devilry Daos Coar'mas contrived, was a large part of the reason that the Kal'dorei (until the onset of the Third War) did not permit male Priests into the Kal'dorei Clergy. 'Lacryma / The Veiled Priestess / The Lightbreaker: '''The true identity of the Veiled Priestess, was Grash'ka Darkscar, a Orc Death Knight of the Gorefiend order who chose to serve Cho'gall. As part of her duties she assisted in the Second War in claiming the Runestone of Caer Darrow. During the battle the Elven Defenders destroyed her physical form, nessecitating that she take a new body. To that end, the High Elf Lacryma Devanti ''became the vessel that the Veiled Priestess wore for the next thirty years, until Grash'ka was cast out during the events of Serpentfall. :: While Grash'ka still lives, she now possesses the body of a undead woman. Grash'ka's official name when she served the Twilight's Hammer was "The Lightbreaker" (so named as she undermined the Light). '' :: ''As for Lacryma herself, Once freed and in command of her body again she went on to destroy the Apophan with Linthara Illu'noir, and was a student at one time of Avali Dawnblade's. Since the war with the Twilight's Hammer and the end of the Cataclysm, Lacryma has become one of the most prolific opponents to the Old Gods, and a Blood Knight Champion in her own right, restoring honor to her family in the process. Well versed in the Twilight's Hammer's lore, she does all she can to ensure that the Twilight's Hammer remains broken, whether led by Cho'gall, Apophan, or the Twilight Emperor, Jaquio. '''Paragons: They have no relation to the Klaxxi Paragons, though in hindsight, I suppose they could of been a bit of lore Grash'ka discovered, all things considered. The Paragons were both Champions of the Solunic (Qiraji) Faith, and also tenets that served to replace the Tenets of the Holy Light. The Sun-Stone of Zinaru: ''' An Artifact of C'thun, perhaps one of his eyes, transmuted into a crystalline orb. The Veiled Priestess used this device to ferret out "cultists" (aka political rivals) when she held great power in the Magistry. It was later found by Syraelina Dawnrose who sought to unlock it's secrets. It has since been re-appropriated by the Inquirers and spirited away in an undisclosed location where it can do no more mischief. '''The Inquirers: '''The Inquirers, formally known as the Order of Sin'serrar; are an elite sect of Royal Guards within the Silvermoon Military. While their primary role is serving the interests of the crown of Silvermoon, the acquisition of artifacts and relics also falls into their jurisdiction; though unlike the Reliquary they do not seek to unlock arcane mysteries. Rather the Inquirers ensure that the tools confiscated are never plied, and that ancient secrets too dangerous for even their fellow Sin'dorei, remain lost and forgotten. :: ''While Inquirers usually attach to other para-military bodies, such as the Phoenix Guard or Sunspear Batallion; they are not exclusively loyal to the companies they ajoin with, and nor are the commanders usually aware of the individual's status as an Inquirer. Inquirers are permitted by an ancient accord to operate outside the law, and beyond the confines of polite society when necessary to ensure that the Blood Elven people remain protected at any cost. '' :: ''To-wit while Lacryma served the Phoenix Guard as Ina'thia's second, she had no compunction or remorse in superceding Ina's authority and killing their shared superior Knight Lord Witherflame, when the latter was revealed to be guilty of treason and consorting with Hellscream. :: Lacryma is the current Grand-Master of the order, bringing the order back into formalized service following the Serpentfall.'' Only Halduron Brightwing, Grand Magister Rommath, Regent Lord Theron, and the Blood Knight Matriarch, Liadrin are aware of this. '' :: Timelines: Although these RP events occurred approximately 3 Real world years ago ( In the summer of 2011), the game world, of WoW would indicate that six years at least have passed since all of these incidents. Factor in the year that has since transpired in the Pandaria Campaign and I feel it reasonable to say it has been seven years since anyone has heard anything related to Solune. B.S.: ' Officially the term means "Before the Sundering". But was also, as I love dropping breadcrumbs in any story I write; a inside joke I had with Apophan and others on the fact that the Lightbreaker was feeding "Bullsh--" to the masses of Silvermoon. ;-) '''The Purpose: ' The overarching purpose of Solune is and remains that faith is power. If a person prays to a god and has faith, then that faith power is likely empowering the God in turn. This in mind, this faith was designed to one ultimate purpose by Daos, and later by the Lightbreaker. That purpose was to ressurect and give Solune / C'thun nourishment after the shellacking he took from the battle against the Titans. While originally I had intended for Solune to be a Sun-Centric faith of benign origins; following repeated efforts to subvert the story and meta-game (especially by Kallias and Dasirae); I decided to just go with what the metagamers were spreading, and adopted the premise that Solune was "evil" just to see what they would do. As it turned out, there was nothing they could do when it turned out that they were "right". If anything it turned out to be a smash hit and defined RP for a good two years. Despite this, Lacryma is sometimes referred to as "Fire Goddess" or a metagamer by Kallias because I refused to allow him to assassinate her ICly and walked out of a "RP" Event, which I did not agree to be a part of. It is my position that if you want to kill a character off ICly, you should ask OOC permission of the player beforehand. Credits: '''Sinsaria / Syraelina: '''She helped me a great deal in shaping and designing what is developing into the faith of Solune, most key in the creation of the three Paragons of Pride, Power, and Perfection. Without her and countless other people's Red Pens of wisdom, I'd never of shaped it into something dynamic and fun for all of WRA! A lot of the concepts of Solune eventually became the frame work for the Phoenix Guard. '''Inathia: She was one of the first people to groove on the concept of what grew into the Phoenix Guard, and eventually was appointed the commander of it by the Magistry. Meako: She is the yin to my yang. <3 Vynallan: She's been a huge help over the year on various stories, and is always a source of inspiration. Menelwen: Menel's one of the server best, and a terrific RPer. Eriene: Quite possibly the best Blood Knight RPer I know on the server. She's a die-hard Sin'dorei loyalist. 'Arietta: 'She's been a major help to me over the year and helped me to shape and figure out varied concepts. Love our late-night RP segments hon. :)